


Untitled Doctor Who Fic

by Spacecadet72



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor leaves Rose at her mum’s for a little girl time, but is shocked by what he finds when he heads back to the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Doctor Who Fic

The Doctor walked away from the Powell Estate after having endured tea with Jackie. He put his hands in his pockets, his coat flapping out behind him. He was in a fairly good mood despite having just spent the last hour with Rose’s mum. (It certainly helped that his relationship with Jackie was better this regeneration.)   
He whistled as he walked, but the tune died in his throat and he stopped dead in his tracks as the TARDIS came into view. Or TARDISes as the case happened to be. Standing next to his TARDIS was an identical blue police box, complete with Doctor – Tenth regeneration – and a companion he didn’t recognize.   
“What?!”  
The other Doctor and his companion, who had been facing the second TARDIS, whirled around.   
“Well, isn’t this wizard.” The other Doctor murmured quietly.  
“This is impossible!” The first Doctor exclaimed, still completely shocked.   
“Funny, that’s what he said too.” Donna said, gesturing towards her Doctor. “Donna Noble, by the way, since you didn’t ask, and he didn’t say.”  
The Doctor nodded absently, his mind still racing.  
“But how?”  
“The TARDIS was taken hostage.” The other Doctor answered, his tone dark.  
“By who?”  
“Fangirls.” The other Doctor began, ominously. “We stopped in Chicago, next to a convention center, and when we got back to the TARDIS, it was surrounded by them.”  
“But how did you get here?”  
“They flew the TARDIS.” Donna responded. “I didn’t think humans knew how, but they were quite good at it.”  
The other Doctor nodded, looking unhappy about that. “They landed here and then half of them ran into your TARDIS yelling about Team Rose and something called ‘tumblr’.”  
“ Where is Rose?” Donna asked. “I’d love to meet her.”  
The Doctor barely had time to respond when there was a crash inside his TARDIS. The door flung open and several people spilled out.  
“Were you talking about Rose?” one of the girls in front asked, breathless.  
“Where is she?” another asked. Both Doctors and Donna stared at the group, dumbfounded. The girl who had spoken first turned to the others.  
“She’s got to be with Jackie!” Let’s go!” With that directive, the group rushed off in the direction of Rose’s flat.  
Donna turned to the Doctors, still shocked. “What was that?”  
The first Doctor shrugged, looking bewildered. “I dunno.”  
“Should we go after her?” Donna asked, concerned.  
The Doctor paused for a moment and then shook his head. “No, I think she’ll be alright. Fangirls can be rabid, but usually when confronted with opposing opinions. They won’t hurt her. Besides, Jackie would kill them if they tried.” The other Doctor nodded knowingly. The two Doctors shared a look and then the first Doctor continued. “I really should move the TARDIS so it’s not as close. That should help. Well…maybe.” He looked slightly doubtful, but shook it off. “Yes, well, I’ll just go do that.”

“And then Mary-you remember, from that shop-she’s been seeing the postman, which is a mistake if you ask me….”  
Rose smiled as her mum filled her in on all the gossip she had missed since she’d been away. Jackie was bustling around the kitchen cleaning up the mess from tea. Rose leaned against the doorway, trying to drink everything in. She loved her adventures with the Doctor and wouldn’t give them up for the world, but she was always glad to be home. Even if the Doctor wasn’t, she thought wryly. He never did do domestic.  
“Rose!” Rose and Jackie both jumped as the front door was pushed wide open.   
“What on earth?” Jackie exclaimed as she and Rose left the kitchen to investigate. Rose stood in shock as several people roughly her age barged through the front door and surrounded her within seconds.  
Everyone in the crowd began talking at once. Rose turned from person to person, not sure who she should pay attention to first. She overheard the words “The Doctor” and swiveled quickly in the direction of the voice.  
“What about the Doctor?”

“Doctor, what’s going on?” Rose asked as she walked towards the TARDIS, flanked by her adoring fans. The other Doctor stopped speaking mid-sentence and whirled around to face Rose. He looked almost disbelieving before a huge grin broke out on his face. He was in front of her in three large strides, and before Rose could say anything, he had engulfed her in a tight hug.  
When he finally set her down, he grin matched his, but there was confusion in her face as well. “What was that about? It’s only been ten minutes.”  
“Not for him.” Rose looked stunned as her Doctor came into view.  
“Doctor? But how? Won’t this cause a paradox?”  
Her Doctor shrugged, looking contemplative. “Well, it should be, but for some reason, it doesn’t seem to be. The general consensus seems to be ‘wibbly wobbly, timey wimey’.”   
All the fangirls (and boys) nodded their heads sagely, acting like that made any sense at all.   
“Were you always such a nutter?” Donna asked her Doctor, looking at the younger Doctor like he had grown an extra head.   
“Hey!” Both Doctors exclaimed.   
Rose and Donna shared a knowing look, each smiling in a way that made both Doctors nervous.  
“I’m going to borrow Rose for a minute.” Donna announced. Both Doctors nodded, but continued to look nervous. The two women moved closer to the TARDIS, out of earshot of both the Doctors, and the fans. (Who were watching the proceedings like it was a movie.)  
“That can’t be good.” The other Doctor noted, nodding his head in the direction of the two companions. They kept glancing at the Doctors and laughing. The first Doctor winced, remembering walking in on Sarah Jane and Rose laughing at him the exact same way. Reminded of a conversation that happened shortly after that, the first Doctor turned to his older counterpart.  
“What happens to Rose?” he asked seriously.  
The other Doctor’s face darkened. “You know I can’t tell you that.” The first Doctor’s stomach twisted, knowing it couldn’t have been good. Trying not to dwell on it, he glanced back at his companions, and was shocked to see them gone. “Where’d they go?”  
Donna was nowhere to be seen, but as they turned to look behind them, they saw Rose talking quietly to the group of fans, all of whom were completely focused on Rose. Before either of them could ask what was going on, the door to the TARDIS flung open. Donna stood in the doorway looking triumphant. Behind her was the other group of fans.  
“While you two were out her sulking, Rose and I have figured out this whole mess.”  
Rose, her group not far behind, walked towards Donna, nodding.  
“They have a few demands, but they have agreed to let you take them home.”  
“Demands?” The other Doctor asked, incredulously.  
The answering smiles on Rose and Donna’s faces were a little too evil for either Doctor’s liking.  
Ten minutes later, the Doctors were fixing their hair, looking somewhat disgusted, after all of their captors had taken turns ruffling their hair. All the fans walked into the other Doctor’s TARDIS waving goodbye to Donna and Rose.   
“Well, we should get going.” The other Doctor said, glancing at Rose and Donna.  
The first Doctor nodded.  
Rose and Donna hugged each other goodbye. “It was great to meet you.” Donna said.   
Rose nodded, smiling. “You take care of him, okay?”  
Donna nodded, grinning in response. “He needs it.” They hugged again, and then Donna walked over to the Doctors. “Alright, Spaceman. Let’s go.”  
The other Doctor smiled. He glance once more at Rose, his expression darkening for a moment before he brightened. “It was good seeing you, Rose Tyler.”  
Rose beamed. “You too.” She moved over to her Doctor and took his hand. They stood in silence as the TARDIS disappeared.  
“Donna wouldn’t tell me what happened to me.” Rose said quietly.  
“Time can be changed.” The Doctor murmured back. Rose nodded slightly, and leaned into him. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Rose brightened, standing up straighter.  
“Right, well, Mum will be wanting to know I escaped my abduction unscathed.”  
The Doctor groaned at the thought of a panicked Jackie. Rose laughed and they walked back to her flat, hand in hand.


End file.
